Faces Unhidden
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Another Angemon/Angewomon story I came up with.


Faces Unhidden

**Faces Unhidden**

** **

_Disclaimer: The usual._

_Note: This takes place right after Wargreymon slays Machinedramon._

_ _

Angemon and Angewomon watched is triumph as Wargreymon destroyed Machinedramon.On both of their faces were smiles and on Angewomon's shoulder, Angemon's hand.

"Three down," Tai voiced, "one to go." 

"Can I do it again?" Koromon asked.

"That's not funny," Tai mumbled.

"Sure it is," Sora joked.

"You'll get your big chance when we fight Piedmon next," Izzy informed.

The ground began to shake and the walls were cracking."What's going on?" TK cried.

"The city is changing," Andromon said.

"Not again," Tai groaned.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Sora shouted.

But TK and Kari did not get a chance to leave in time.A crack split through the concrete, right where TK and Kari were standing.

TK and Kari screamed and held onto each other's hand, afraid to let go.

"TK!" Angemon shouted.

"Kari!" Angewomon cried.

Angemon and Angewomon flew down the pit to retrieve them.But the pit was far too narrow and couldn't fly back out.When they tried, they hit their heads on the rocky side of the earth.They fell down the bottomless pit.

"Kari!" Tai screamed, running to the edge.He knelt down and continued to call out for his little sister, "Can you hear me?Kari!"

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaiiii!" was the answer.

"We have to get down there," Tai said to Izzy.

"But it's too narrow," Izzy replied, "we'll have to climb and we have no rope."

"I can find a way down," said Andromon, "just give me a minute."

Kari and TK blacked out and so did their digimon.Angemon was the first to wake up.

"Oh, my head," he groaned, "Good thing I was wearing my--" when he reached his hand up to where his helmet was, it was no longer there, "helmet?It's gone!"He looked around for it but it was too dark.His helmet must have come off on the way down.

His eyes wavered over to TK and the others.All were asleep but he knew they would wake up soon.'I can't let them see me with my helmet missing.'He didn't want to leave TK now but TK didn't look harmed so he figured it was safe to leave.He'll return when he finds his helmet or another substitute.

Angewomon woke up next.Her helmet was missing too.She stood up, wondering where it could be and why she hadn't de-digivolved on the way down.

"Where did Angemon go?" she asked out loud.She decided to go off and find him and her helmet, leaving Kari and TK alone. She didn't know which way he went and she took the opposite route Angemon took.

"I'm tired of falling through holes," TK moaned when he woke up.He rubbed his head and stood.He did not see his digimon partner anywhere."Angemon?" he whispered, "Patamon?"A few feet away Kari lay down asleep."Kari!"He ran up to her and shook her awake, "I'm not going to let you sleep long this time!Wake up!"

"M-wha, hmm?" she mumbled.

"Come on," he urged, helping her up, "Angemon and Angewomon are gone!We have to go look for them!"

"When you're lost, TK," she said, sounding like a teacher, "You wait until someone finds you."

"But we're not lost," he said, "Angemon and Angewomon are."

"They'll come back," she insisted, "Maybe they went to find a way out.They wouldn't just leave us here."

"I'm worried, Kari," TK whispered, "Aren't you worried too?"

"Of course I am," she retorted, "but shouldn't we wait until Tai and the others come for us?"

"It's not really safe here," he explained, "this place might cave in or something."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, grinning a little, "I've been in the Digiworld longer than you have, Kari.Come on Kari, maybe we'll find something interesting here.Like a crest or something."

"But we have all the crests," she reminded.

He took her hand, which surprised her."Look Kari, maybe we do but the truth is, our digimon are not here with us and I don't just want to sit here and wait until something happens.What if they're in trouble?"

She frowned, "you're right.I'm sorry, TK.Without Gatomon, who's supposed to protect me?"

"I will," he said, "and you can protect me."

"Okay," she smiled, blushing a little.

TK gave her hand a tug and led the way.

Angemon heard water dripping and followed the sound.No one has seen his face, not even him. He never thought about taking the time to look at his own face.When he was Angemon, he was mostly fighting or protecting TK.He came to an underground canal.Sighing, he leaned over to look at his reflection.

The male angel could not believe that the image in the water was actually him.'Why didn't I do this before?' he wondered.Angemon's eyes were a deep blue and he had high cheekbones.He smiled and touched his face as he looked at his reflection and reached down in the water to touch it.

He heard voices.

"Angemon!" TK shouted, "Are you all right?"

"Where's Angewomon?" Kari asked.

He kept his back to them, "I'm fine.No, I haven't seen Angewomon."

"Let's go look for her," Kari said.

"Come on, Angemon," TK said and tried to walk around him, "Hey, what's the matter?" He saw a glimpse of his face."What happened to your helmet?"

Angemon hid his face, "Don't look at me," he commanded, turning his back on TK and holding his hand out.

"Why not?" TK asked.

"I can't let anyone see my face," he replied."Sorry."

TK began to cry, "but I've always wanted to know what you looked like!Please, Angemon, you've always told me everything when you we're Patamon!"

Kari acted more civil, "TK, we need to respect his wishes.That's probably Angemon and Angewomon's helmets cover their eyes.They have to keep their identity a secret."

"But how are they supposed to see under there?" he asked, "X-ray vision?"

"I guess," she said.

"But wouldn't _you_ want to know what Angewomon looks like?" he demanded.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I wouldn't make her do it unless she wants to.Maybe it's bad luck to look at an angel's face.I'm sure they want us to see them too but they'd have to wait until the right time."

"But when is the right time?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "only our digimon could answer that."

"Is Kari right, Angemon?" TK asked.

"Mostly," he replied, his face against a wall.He began ripping the blue ribbons around his arm."I have to keep my face hidden always.I can only show my face to certain beings and at certain times.You'll have to wait, TK."

"But you're my digimon!" he hollered.

He sighed, "all right, I'll show you."

"Great, Kari too?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied.

"That's okay, Angemon," Kari said, "I understand.Besides, I want to see what Angewomon looks first.I'll turn around." She turned around and sat down, looking at the wall. 'I wish there were murals or something here.'

"Kari won't look," TK said, "Can you show me now?"

Angemon nodded and slowly turned his head to TK.TK gasped, "wow!You look like a man!"

"How else did you expect me to look?" Angemon asked.

"Well, like a man," TK said innocently, "but you look better than any other man that I've seen!"

He smiled, "Thank you, TK." He wrapped the blue ribbon around his eyes.

"Why are you covering your eyes with your ribbon?" TK asked.

"My helmet is missing," he explained, "I have to keep my eyes hidden somehow."

"Do you really have X-ray vision?"

He nodded, "something like that."

"We'll help you find your helmet," TK said, "It's probably near the place we landed."

"Can I look now?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Kari," Angemon said, "My eyes are covered."

She stood and turned around, "then let's go find Angewomon and get out of here!"

Angewomon was on the other side of the underground labyrinth. She didn't find Angemon or her helmet.'Maybe it was smashed to pieces,' she thought.As she walked, there was a shiny piece of metal lying on the ground.Something told her to bend down and pick it up. She looked in it and was amazed that the face she saw was her own.

"It's me," she whispered, fingering her sharp nose, high cheekbones and forehead.Her eyes were deep blue.

"Angewomon?" spoke Kari.

Kari's voice frightened the female angel and she dropped the metallic piece.It shattered on the hard, stone ground.

"You're all right!" she ran up to her digimon and threw her arms around her waist.But Angewomon stood straight like a statue and didn't say a thing, "what's the matter? Did you lose your helmet too?"

"Too?" Angewomon mumbled.

"You did lose your helmet," Kari said, "Can I see your eyes?"

"We promise not to look," TK said."Right, Angemon?"  
  


He didn't reply because he really did want to see Angewomon's eyes.

"Angemon showed TK his face," Kari muttered, "Won't you show me yours?"

"He did?" Angewomon asked.

"Yes," she confirmed, "he did."

"It's true," Angemon said.

She sighed, "I suppose it's only fair I show you my face." 

"I'll cover my eyes," TK told Kari, "and I'll turn around too!" he did as he promised."What about you, Angemon?"

He turned around and closed his eyes.

Kari walked around her digimon and everything seemed to go in slow motion.When she connected her eyes with Angewomon, she nearly broke out in tears, "I've never seen the eyes of an angel before," she sniffed.

Angewomon smiled, "Well, now you have."

"You can use the pink ribbon to cover your eyes," Kari said," That's what Angemon did."

"Not a bad idea," she ripped the end off of it and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Tai shouted."Kari!" His voice sounded nearby.

"Tai!" Kari called out, "we're all right!" She followed her brother's voice, "Here I am!"

TK followed her, leaving their digimon alone.

"I knew you'd guys would find us!" TK cried."Kari, I told you we didn't have to stay in one spot!"

Kari and TK met up with Izzy, Tai and Sora near the entrance where they fell.

"How did you make it down?" Kari asked.

"Andromon helped us," Izzy replied, "It was a rather remarkable idea and---"

"Don't confuse them, Izzy," Tai commanded.

While TK and Kari reunited with Izzy, Sora, and Tai, Angemon and Angewomon stayed behind.They didn't turn around for a while; maybe they were afraid that the others would see them.Simultaneously, they turned and slowly, questioning themselves.When they were fully turned around, they didn't say anything. Angemon could not stand there anymore.He had an opportunity to look at Angewomon's face and he never knew when he'd get another one.Angewomon felt the same way. 

Angemon walked over to her and she took a step forward.When there was a foot of distance between them, he stopped.They could hear each other's breathing.Angewomon took another step and together they lifted off the ribbons that covered their eyes.They tossed them aside and stared into each other's eyes.Neither knew what to say. So their emotions took over and they acted.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they pressed their bodies together.Angewomon reached for Angemon's face and he had his arms on her back.Their lips were locked together and alligator tears streamed down their cheeks.This was what they longed for. It was the best thing that could ever happen to any being, digimon and humans alike.

When their lungs began to scream for air, the kiss broke but they remained in each other's arms, gasping.

"A-Angewomon," Angemon moaned, rubbing her back. He stroked her hair.

"Oh, Angemon," she pressed her cheek into his chest and he folded his arms and wings around her.Their digimon hearts were beating in sync with each other.

"Hey, where are Angemon and Angewomon?" Kari asked.

"I thought they were behind me," TK replied, "maybe they didn't want to come because they've lost their helmets."

"You mean these?" Sora held out two helmets, "We found when we came down."

"Did you see what Angemon and Angewomon looked like without their helmets?" Tai asked.

Kari nodded, "well, yeah but Angewomon only showed me her face."

"And Angemon showed me his," TK said, "and they won't show theirs to you!"

"They won't?" Sora asked, "How come?"

"Because their _our_ digimon," Kari explained.

"Let's go see if they're all right," Izzy said, "the quicker we find them,the quicker we can get out of here."

Angemon rocked Angewomon gently as he held her near. He could feel her breathing on his neck.No words could express the emotions that were churning inside them.Angewomon pulled her head off his chest and smiled.

"What is it?" Angemon asked..

"This is all pretty amazing," she whispered,"I wonder why we haven't done this sooner."

He nodded in understanding, "I know.But we're here now."

Angewomon wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek, but the two digimon de-digivolved and as Gatomon, she was licking Patamon's on the side of his face.When they realized they were back a digivolution, they paused for a moment and Gatomon continued to lick the side of Patamon's face.

"That tickles!" Patamon chuckled.

Gatomon purred and licked him some more.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tai demanded.

Both of their eyes got huge, "Nothing happened!" Patamon shouted.

"Nice save," Gatomon muttered to him.She cleared her throat and looked at the others, "Patamon hurt himself and I was just…cleaning the cut for him."

"You were _kissing_ him, Gatomon," Kari corrected, a grin coming upon her lips."Just admit it."

"Patamon, aren't you a bit too young for that stuff anyway?" TK asked.

Gatomon's ears fell down and so did her tail, "okay, you got us," she mewed.

"Well, if you're done," Sora said, "let's get out of here so we can stop Piedmon."

"Then you can give each other a 'victory' kiss," Tai joked.

TK and Kari exchanged glances and picked up their digimon.As TK and Kari carried them away, Gatomon and Patamon winked at each other.Maybe everyone knew it, but it didn't matter, the two digimon were feeling something that no other digimon ever felt before.Love.They never hid their faces again, at least not from TK, Kari and each other.

**End**


End file.
